There are many known uses for antimicrobial agents, for cleaning, sterilizing, and for preventing and treating many diseases. Because bacteria are often able to develop resistant strains to antimicrobial agents, there is a continual need for the development of new antimicrobial compounds.
Certain halogenated amino acid derivatives having anti-microbial activity are known. The following references disclose such compounds: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,966,796 and 4,045,578 issued to Kaminski & Bodor on June 29, 1976 and Aug. 30, 1977, respectively; 4,028,405 issued to Kollonitsch & Kahan June 7, 1977; 4,309,342 issued to Chu, Martin & Thomas on Jan. 5, 1982; 4,386,103 issued to Pogany & Higuchi on May 31, 1983; 4,727,062 and 4,806,680 issued to Taub, Abeles & Patchet on Feb. 23, 1988 and Feb. 21, 1989, respectively; 4,730,006 issued to Bohme, Gerhart & Higgins on Mar. 8, 1988; Tolman, V. & J. Benes, "Monofluorinated Analogs of Some Aliphatic Basic Amino Acids", Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, Vol. 7 (1976), pp. 397-407; Goodacre, J., L. Jeffries, J. H. C. Nayler, R. J. Ponsford & I. Sterling, "Antibacterial Halogenoacetyl Derivatives of Amino Acids and Simple Peptides", Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 20, No. 11 (1977), pp. 1445- 1448; Johnston, M., P. Marcotte, J. Donovan & C. Walsh, "Mechanistic Studies with Vinylglycine and .beta.-Haloaminobutyrates as Substrates for Cystathionine .gamma.-Synthetase from Salmonella typhimurium", Biochemistry, Vol. 18, No. 9 (1979), pp. 1729-1738.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide novel halogenated amino acid derivatives useful as antimicrobial agents.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide such novel antimicrobial agents having selective anaerobic anti-bacterial activity.
It is also an object of the subject invention to provide methods for treating diseases caused by anaerobic bacteria.